Heartsong: Amour Ilusion
by Usuyase Blood
Summary: Llego como una completa desconocida para todos, aun cuando ella sabia exactamente quienes eran y donde estaba. La historia de una chica que llego a un mundo anime, ¿se resistirá a los encantos de ellos? ¿y cual será el motivo de su música?
1. Chapter 1

_¿Has tenido ese sueño, que deseas cumplir a toda costa?_

 _¿O cumplir un deseo?_

 _Raramente pensaba en lo que yo quería, a veces ni siquiera pensaba en que tuviera un verdadero sueño además de acabar la escuela. Aunque a muchos les parecía que no pensaba en nada pero en realidad, solo conseguía estar en donde yo podía ser feliz: en la música_

 _Cuando llegue aquí, pensaba que solo eran ideas mías o que estaba dormida, y que en algún momento tenia que despertar y volver a mi realidad._

 _Llegue un día a eso, cuando menos lo pensé volví a mi realidad_

 _Y solo quería volver a verlos, a todos_

 _Así que...aquí estoy_

 _Ahora que lo estoy pensando, llego de pasar por muchas cosas, tanto buenos como malos. De conocer a los que ahora son mis amigos, y de que estoy a punto de dar un paso a un nuevo cambio, y que a ese sueño de niña que olvide en algún momento de mi vida_

 _Puedo escuchar a la gente gritar, la música e imaginarlos_

 _-¡Ya es hora!-grito alguien al entrar a mi camerino_

 _Miro por ultima vez mi reflejo, sonrió feliz y satisfecha de ser quien soy_

 _Sostengo mi micrófono con fuerza_

 _Por esos largos pasillos, camino con nervios_

 _Pero mantengo esa sonrisa_

 _Me coloco en la plataforma siguiendo indicaciones, estoy en posición cuando todo se vuelve oscuro haya afuera_

 _Apenas puedo darme cuenta cuando subo a la superficie en el escenario_

 _Las luces me iluminan y los gritos y ovaciones del publico aclaman por mi música_

 _-Es hora...¡De la metamorfo~sis!-grito con entusiasmo poro mi micrófono_

 _Pero esto no es el principio de mi historia_

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Bueno, antes que nada borre mi otra historia, por los que nos habían de ella o me hayan leído en algún momento. Aunque quise seguirle, ya no sabia como y decidí ahora que mejor borrarla y comenzarla de nuevo, dándole mejoras y uno que otro cambio**

 **La trama es igual, una chica que viaja a un anime rodeada de chicos apuestos, y que esta dispuesta a cumplir su sueño de ser una Idol aunque también intentando ayudar a quienes son los chicos**

 **También tuve otros errores que no comentare, si no que solo diré que al ser mi historia la hare cada vez que pueda, pero ya mas enfocada de que no quede ni muy confuso, o demasiado corto, siendo que siempre escribo los capítulos en un día y hasta la noche**

 **Espero su apoyo, y que les haya gustado el prologo, lo intente hacer uno poco mas al estilo del anime, de como quedara o que se hagan una idea. También lo hago siendo que ya sacaron la nueva temporada, y que me inspire en otros animes.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer esto, lo aprecio mucho**

 **Atte: Usuyase Blood**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ioro por dentro T^T**

 **Mi compu andaba de loca y pensé que se trabo pero aun puedo trabajar en ella así que aquí ando con el nuevo capitulo :v**

* * *

-¿Director esta seguro de esto? pienso que...-iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por el director

-Claro que no, usted se ira a presentar con todos ellos y así adaptarse a trabajar con todos-dijo Shining a su lado-respecto a lo anterior lo mejor seria que pasara desapercibida respecto a eso Miss...

-¿No cree que seria malo el llegue una desconocida aquí y que convivan con ella?

-Seria lo mismo, asi que vallase a preparar

La muchacha solo le miro desaparecer como siempre **(magia pokemon *^* okno XD)** asi que se fue ha preparar como dijo. Tenia que buscar a Ringo-sensei para saber como iba a ser presentada y rogaba que no pensaran nada mas raro que una chica apareciendo extrañamente en el curso maestro

Aunque eso no explicaba el quien era y porque estaba hay

Recapitulemos

 ** _Flash Back:_**

 _-¿Un regalo?-pregunto una joven de unos 16 años mirando con curiosidad la caja envuelta en papel rojo_

 _-Sabemos que te gusta mucho la música, además de tu guitarra pensamos que seria bueno que lo tuvieras-dijo su mama con una sonrisa_

 _La muchacha solo rompió con cuidado la envoltura y cuando quedo sin mucho descubrió lo que era la caja con un micrófono y ella emocionada lo abrió con mas cuidado sacando de esta uno de color violeta con negro, y lo que tenia como una mariposa blanca de brillantes_

 _-Muchas gracias-dijo ella abrazando a su mama con entusiasmo pero recordó algo-¡hay!_

 _-¿Que te pasa loca?-pregunto en broma la mayor_

 _-¡Mi anime!-grito la chica y fue corriendo a su cuarto a tomar su teléfono y buscarlo lo que quería-¡nueva temporada!_

 _-Esta niña,_

 _La muchacha era medio otaku desde hace tiempo, veía anime escuchaba música y a veces por diversión traducía las canciones para cantarlas o en su idioma. A pesar de que no se mostraba muy animada con la gente mostrando una actitud seria era casi lo contrario, era algo infantil, alegre y un poco rara por su diversión; además de tener un pequeño gusto secreto **(no es yuri :v)**_

 _Y había uno que le encantaba_

 _-¿¡PERO QUE!?-exclamo al ver una parte del capitulo donde aparecían los tres grupos cantando en vehículos **(los que no lo hayan visto ese será el único spoiler que les daré)** y otra escena muy rara-¿que carajos paso aquí? lo peor de todo es que es el único anime que conozco que la chica tiene un harem mas grande que en Diabolick Lovers siendo 19 chicos-dijo desanimada- suerte la de Nanami_

 _Suspiro resignada y se puso a ver otros animes nuevos como temporadas de otros_

 _Recordó que tenia su micrófono y vio si era inalámbrico así que busco la de Naninaro no Compass y se puso a cantar_

 _Ahh tu voz resuena al compaz_

 _Del viento nocturno darl_

 _Filingh Heart~_

 _Ya no vuelvas a llorar yo te lo vuelvo a pedir_

 _Se como eres..._

 _Intento que sonara lo menos posible todo el volumen pero si resonó un poco su voz, canto un pedacito y se rio un poco de su mini actuación. Había otros animes que mostraban algo similar, siendo de Idols pero sin ser de romance, y eso le gustaba_

 _-Lastima que es hobby_ _-susurro con gracia por su pensamiento_

 _Ella ya tenia planeado que estudiar, desde hace tiempo compraba libros, revista y lo que necesitaría para ello en su futuro. Desde niña tenia dos sueños, pero uno no se pudo cumplir porque sabia que no era fácil, lo intento pero igual no paso, aun así, nada le impedía seguir cantando, amaba la música, eso nadie se lo quitaría_

 _-Como me gustaría estar en un anime...-suspiro soñadora-aunque mi preferido es Uta no Prince, seria divertido convivir con cada uno, quien sabe...hasta me termine enamorando de uno~-se rio por lo ultimo_

 _Tenia su "fleshazo" pero se le pasaría_

 _Cuando termino de decir eso su micrófono empezó a emitir una extraña luz. y de esa luz unos brillos la empezaron a envolver hasta que quedo cegada y ya no supo que paso porque se desmayo_

 _No supo cuanto tiempo dormía, pero cuando empezaba a cobrar conciencia escucho voces, se intento concentrar mas cuando estaban hablando algo, al parecer sobre ella. Con dificultad empezó a abrir los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz, miro a su alrededor y vio unas figuras, buscando sus lentes los encontró en su pecho y se los puso, quedando sorprendida_

 _En frente de ella no eran personas normales_

 _-¡Oh ya despertó!-grito Ringo aliviado-¿como te encuentras?_

 _-Y-Yo...-intento pronunciar pero no tenia idea de que decir-¿d-donde estoy?-pregunto_

 _-Usted señorita, esta en el Curso Maestro y eso no debería ser-dijo Shining mirándola desaprobatoriamente-quien debería preguntar seria yo sobre su presencia aquí_

 _-Ni yo se que decirle-contesto sinceramente esta_

 _-Al menso una explicación de quien eres serviría de algo_

 _Pensó que era un simple sueño, pero casi siempre no sabia o entendía sus sueños y que eso se sentía muy real. Con disimuló pellizco su brazo y le dolió, dejo su cuerpo y miro al director_

 _-Bien...¿Cómo lo explico?_

 ** _Fin del Flash Back_**

 _-_ O Nat-chan llegaste-dijo Ringo con su extravagante traje

Recordando lo pasado no se dio cuenta cuando llego al pasillo donde Ringo y Hyuga para pasar

-Vamos a esperar unos minutos mas y luego vas a presentarte

-Pero Ringo-sensei, no veo el sentido de quedarme aquí cuando no soy ni Idol o compositora

-Pero pronto lo harás, ya se decidió-dijo Hyuga

La muchacha solo asintió y empezó a jugar con sus manos por los nervios

 _-*¿Me comportare como una chica normal?, de seguro no*-_ pensó riéndose nerviosa de sus pensamientos

Eran chicos anime, guapos, ¿Cómo resistirse a actuar normal sin siquiera querer darles un abrazo o un beso?, tampoco era muy atrevida, para su mala suerte aun si le gustaba o agradaba alguien tenia ese lado tímido y nervioso, así que si, se aguantaría las ganas

-Nosotros ya entramos, cuando te llamemos vienes Nat-chan-dijo el peli rosa para subir a lo que era que, ¿un columpio? (no recuerdo como se llama :´v)

La chica suspiro, y luego se puso mas nerviosa al darse cuenta de algo

-Ai es un robot, buscara información sobre mi y...-un aura negra la envolvió-estoy jodida

Espero un rato hasta que escucho a Ringo gritarle, respiro hondo y paso al gran salón donde todos estaban

-Chicos déjenme darles también otra sorpresa-dijo el pelirroja entusiasmado-ella es Nakimy Orukidea, pronto hará su debut pero se quedara aquí con ustedes trátenla bien ¿de acuerdo?

-Mucho gusto, por favor llevémonos bien-dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa

Vistiendo lo que era un vestido blanco de manga corta con un suéter negro de manga hasta los codos y unas zapatillas del mismo color con un moñito, su pelo negro recogido en una coleta alta y sus lentes

-Es muy linda-dijo Natsuki acercándose a ella y darle un abrazo-¡eres adorable!

-Waaa-grito cuando este empezó a dar vueltas con ella y todos lo miraban con una gotita en la cabeza

-Oye deja que la mareas-ordeno Syo caminando a este par

-Oh gomen-dijo el rubio mayor con la chica en brazos

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto el oji azul viendo sus ojos en espiral

-¿Eh?-se recupero del mareo-jeje si gracias Kurusu-senpai -dijo con algo de dificultad

-Llámame Syo, y quítale el senpai que es extraño-pidió cuando lo noto

-Hai Syo-san

-¿Que tiene pensado Saotome metiendo a novata aquí?-pregunto molesto Ranmaru y la chica le miro mal

-Oh el Tsundere-senpai ha hablado-dijo Nakimy haciendo pucheros molesta

-¿¡A quien llamas Tsundere!?-pregunto molesto el peli gris

-¡Ups!, lo dije en voz alta-dijo avergonzada pero igual se rio

Los demás a excepción de algunos también se rieron por el apodo que dijo

-Perdóneme Tsundere-senpai...-se disculpo pero de nuevo se burlo solo que ahora con intención

-Eres una...

-Ya Ran-Ran no te enojes con la nueva-trato de calmarlo Reiji

-Mucho gusto soy Haruka Nanami la compositora de STARISH-se presento la peli naranja y tratando de ignorar a un molesto Ranmaru

-Espero trabajar con usted Nanami-san

-Ya que se empiezan a conocer los dejamos-y los profes se fueron mágicamente

-¿Y eres compositora o Idol?-pregunto Otoya

-Etto...ambas-dijo juntando sus manos -no tengo compositora así que me permitieron hacer mi canción

Varios se sorprendieron pero no preguntaron

Así los chicos hicieron sus preguntas y ella contesto lo necesario hasta que ella dijo que se iba a su cuarto

Bueno, no fue tan mala la presentación a un grupo de chicos anime


End file.
